diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Es beginnt... langsam
Es handelt sich hierbei um eine längerfristige Plotline in und um Sturmwind. Weitere Informationen möchten wir nicht herausgeben, da wir jedem die Möglichkeit geben wollen, IC (!) selbst herauszufinden, was vor sich geht und den Reiz des sponaten RPs und der IC-Informationsentwicklung beibehalten möchten. Die Geschichten & Geschehnisse Auftakt Da stand er nun in seinem Nachthemd. Ein lächerlicher Anblick und er war heilfroh, dass ihn niemand so sehen konnte. Der feine Stoff spannte sich stark über seine Wampe; der Preis für die Schlemmereien an den Winterhauchtagen. Der Zipfel seiner Schlafmütze hing ihm ins Gesicht und die Füsse steckten in einem edlen Paar Magiestoffpantoffeln. Blasslila und noch ganz neu. Estrella, sein geliebtes Weib, hatte sie ihm zu Winterhauch geschenkt. Ängstlich blinzelte er in den dunklen Raum, wobei die Kerze in seiner Hand leicht zitterte. Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus war kurz zuvor von einem Geräusch aus dem Schlaf gerissen geworden. Nachdem er eine Weile wach in seinem Bett gesessen hatte, vernahm er zum zweiten Mal ein Geräusch und diesmal wusste er was es war: Das unwillige Knarren, welches das Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers immer hören liess, wenn man es öffnete oder schloss. Nur: Wer tat dies, zu dieser nächtlichen Stunden?! Etwa ein übereifriger Dienstbote? Entschlossen, dem Unglücklichen eine saftige Strafpredigt zu verpassen, war Lord von Bubenhaus deshalb aus seinem Bett gestiegen. Inzwischen war er nicht mehr sicher, ob dies klug gewesen war. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte um die Ecke zu linsen, wodurch ein Bodenbalken unter seinem Gewicht knarrte. Verdammter Zimmermann, die Handwerker taugten einfach nichts mehr heutzutage! Einen Silberling hatte er ihm je Stunde gezahlt. Für ihn war es nichts, im Vergleich zu all den Kostbarkeiten, die er in seinem Bankfach und auch in der großen Truhe im Keller hatte. Doch für einen solchen Taugenichts war es noch immer viel zu viel. Leicht tatterig hielt er die Kerze in den Raum, welche diesen in ein schummriges Licht tauchte und selbst mit zusammengekniffenen Augen vermochte er nicht viel zu sehen. Was immer das Geräusch verursacht hatte, war fort oder bewegte sich gerade nicht. Ebenso wie er, der wie versteinert vor Angst im Türrahmen stand. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlich er langsam weiter. "Schleichen" war in dem Fall wohl das falsche Wort. Zumindest versuchte er es, aber aufgrund seines fülligen Körpers war es alles andere als elegant, geschweige denn effektiv. Er hätte ebenso ganz normal in das Arbeitszimmer treten können, dann hätte es wenigstens weniger lachhaft ausgesehen. Doch es war noch immer dunkel und totenstill, so dass ihn zumindest niemand sah. Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung wahr – rechts von ihm, beim hohen Bücherregal, direkt auf Kopfhöhe. Ein merkwürdiges kleines Wimmern kam über Sinclairs Lippen, kein Schrei, nur dieses jämmerliche Wimmern, und das was sich bewegt hatte, sprang jetzt auf ihn zu. Er riss seine Hände mit dem Kerzenständer in die Höhe, um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Um ein Haar wäre dabei die Kerze ausgelöscht. Der Schatten landete neben seinen Füssen und endlich erkannte der Lord, was es war: Miklas, der alte Hauskater. Er hätte das Vieh längst ertränkt, aber seine Estrella hing an dem Flohträger. Und er sorgte tatsächlich auch dafür, dass das Haus Maus- und Rattenfrei blieb. Sein Herz raste noch in der Brust, als er den Fuss hob und dem Kater einen Tritt androhte, worauf dieser geräuschlos aus dem Arbeitszimmer rannte. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht hysterisch loszukichern. Der ganze nächtliche Spuk war also nur der dumme Kater gewesen! Irgendwer hatte wohl das Fenster nicht ordentlich geschlossen, Miklas hatte es dann aufgestossen und war von draussen in sein Arbeitszimmer gekommen. Erleichtert senkte er die Kerze wieder und wollte gerade in sein gemütliches Bett mit der Seidenbettwäsche zurückkehren, als sein Fuss auf etwas trat, das unter seinem Gewicht knirschte. Verblüfft trat er einen Schritt zurück und beleuchtete den Boden. Da lag das edle, kleine Gemälde mit dem Antlitz seiner lieben Estrella, das teuer gerahmt immer auf seinem Arbeitstisch stand. Der verdammte Kater hatte das kleine Gemälde mit dem Goldrahmen also auf den Boden geworfen! Und nun war es für immer zerstört. Er bückte sich danach und hob es auf. Nicht mehr brauchbar. Er wollte es auf den Arbeitstisch legen, doch als der Kerzenschein die Tischplatte erleuchtete, erstarrte er wieder in seiner Bewegung: Auf dem Tisch, den er abends zuvor noch wie üblich akribisch aufgeräumt hinterlassen hatte, herrschte ein riesiges Chaos. Alle Schubladen waren herausgerissen worden und deren Inhalt in wilden Haufen auf dem Tisch verteilt. Die Kerze in seiner Hand begann wieder zu zittern. Er zündete nun den grossen Leuchter auf dem Schreibtisch an und jetzt wurde das Zimmer endlich ausreichend erhellt. Während Lord von Bubenhaus sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte, kochte immer grössere Wut in ihm hoch. Jemand hatte sein schönes Büro durchwühlt und in einen Schweinestall verwandelt. Alle seine Papiere und Akten lagen wild zerstreut auf dem Schreibtisch oder auf dem Fussboden. Hatte ein Einbrecher nach Wertsachen gesucht? Hastig wandte er sich dem kleinen, sonst stets verschlossenen Wandschrank zu. Auch dieser war weit aufgerissen, die Spuren eines rücksichtslos angesetzten Brecheisens waren gut zu erkennen. Und wie erwartet war der Schrank leer. Der kleine Goldvorrat und die wertvollen Steine, die er hier gelagert hatten waren weg. Natürlich. Sinclair begann nun laut zu fluchen. Einbrecher! Zum Henker, wo waren die Wachen, wenn man sie brauchten?! Wieso verschliefen seine Diener einen Einbruch?! Sein schönes Gold! Und warum hatte der Einbrecher all seine Akten durchsucht? Hatte er noch mehr Beute in seinem Schreibtisch und in seinen Ordner vermutet?! "Lord?" Die sanfte Stimme liess ihn herumfahren. Sein Butler stand im Morgenmantel mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür. Sinclair bemühte sich (unter uns gesagt: völlig erfolglos!), in seinem Nachgewand würdevoll auszusehen. "Einbrecher", sagte er knapp. "Und vermutlich sind sie mit meinem Besitz schon über alle Berge!". Am folgenden, späteren Abend, in Lord von Bubenhaus' Arbeitszimmer Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus blickte über seinen Schreibtisch. Sein Butler hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Alles war wieder fein säuberlich an seinem Platz verräumt. Dennoch erinnerte noch einiges an den nächtlichen Besucher: Der Wandschrank liess sich nicht mehr abschliessen und trug nach wie vor die Spuren des Brecheisens. Das Portät seiner Frau fehlte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Und natürlich fehlten auch das Geld und die Steine, die im Schrank gewesen waren. Und da war noch ein grosser Stapel von Papieren, die nun wieder geordnet und in die Aktenordner verräumt werden mussten. Seufzend liess sich Sinclair auf seine Sessel fallen, der unter seinem Gewicht leise ächzte. Während er ein Pergament nach dem anderen ablegte, wurde er immer unruhiger. Nach rund zwei Stunden war alles verräumt und er schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Lord von Bubenhaus war immer stolz gewesen auf seine ausführliche Buchführung und Dokumentation aller Geschäfte und Kontakte. Und nun fehlten wesentliche Unterlagen. Adresslisten seiner Kontakte. Auflistungen seiner Spenden (das Wort "Bestechungsgelder" benützte er dafür nie, nicht mal in Gedanken). Persönliche Briefe von adligen Freunde waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Verwirrung und Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Was sollte ein Einbrecher mit diesen Dingen tun? Zur selben Zeit, an einem unbekannten Ort in Sturmwind Schatten nickte zufrieden. Die Unterlagen, die Zwielicht bei dem ersten Einbruch besorgt hatten, waren schon sehr aufschlussreich und boten ausreichend Grundlage für die nächsten Schritte. Schatten blickt von den Papieren auf. "Sehr gut. Ich werde nun jemanden auf diesen Haushalt hier und den da ansetzen." Mit dem Finger deutete Schatten auf die entsprechenden Namen in den Papieren. "Ich denke, in etwa einer Woche müsste ich ausserdem auch selber noch an umfassende Informationen kommen, und zwar ohne, dass es jemand merken wird". Zwielicht nickte zustimmend. "Und ich werde mich nun möglichst bald um das Archiv der Silbernen kümmern. Die Tür ist zwar gesichert, aber da wird es Mittel und Wege geben. Das wird ein Spass werden!" Zwielicht grinste breit. Schatten runzelte die Stirn. "Ich halte es nach wie vor für ein Risiko, wenn du die Drecksarbeit selber machst… aber bitte… ist deine Sache." Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich kühl voneinander. Sie respektierten sich zwar beide, hatten aber so unterschiedliche Charaktere, dass nie eine wirkliche Freundschaft entstehen würde. Gerüchte um den ersten Einbruch “Ja, Miss. Wenn ich es doch sage. Eingebrochen und beraubt!“ Der junge Bursche nickte der Frau noch einmal zu, welcher er anschließend das Käsebrot in die Hand drückte und seine zwei Silberlinge dafür entgegen nahm. Als Verkäufer traf er viele Leute. Mal unheimlich, mal freundlich, mal spendabel…die Liste war fast endlos und irgendwie waren sie alle anders. Den dicken Herren hatte er jedoch nicht vergessen. Er hatte ihn am vorherigen Abend angesprochen in der Hoffnung, dass er ein oder gar zwei Brote kaufen und vielleicht noch Trinkgeld geben würde. Seine Kleidung bestand aus feinsten Stoffen, was ihn zu einem Ziel des jungen Käseverkäufers machte. Der alte Herr hatte sicher viel Gold und so war Blaan besonders freundlich. Jedoch schien der Mann alles andere als begeistert, geschweige denn gewillt ihm zuzuhören. Stattdessen fragte er ihn nach einer fähigen Wache, die nicht nur Auskunft über den Weg oder Händler geben könne und machte dann eine scheuchende Handbewegung in Richtung des Jungen. Seufzend wollte er gerade weitergehen, entschied sich dann aber noch eine Weile in der Nähe des Herren zu bleiben. So kniete er sich hin und tat als würde er seinen Käse sortieren. In seinem Korb war es stets ordentlich, so dass diese Maßnahme nichts anderes als ein Vorwand war. Ein jüngerer, in einen schwarzen Anzug gekleideter Mann trat auf den Alten zu und verbeugte sich tief. Sie schienen vertraut miteinander und begannen sofort sich zu unterhalten. Blaan schnappte Wortfetzen auf. „Einbruch“, „viel Gold“ und „Anzeige“ waren nur einige der vielen Dinge die er sich gemerkt hatte. Zudem schien der hörbar erzürnte Herr ein echter Lord zu sein. Bubenhaus…was für ein Name. Blann kicherte in sich hinein und war nicht sonderlich traurig über das was dem Geizhals widerfahren war. Leise summend schlenderte er mit seinem Korb weiter. Jeder würde bekommen was er verdient. Der eine früher, der andere später und so machte es ihm gar nichts aus das Unglück des adligen Pechvogels herumzutragen. Lord von Bubenhaus schreibt einen Beschwerdebrief an den Kurier *Ein recht dicker Umschlag findet sich im Postkasten der Redaktion. Er klimpert beim Anheben und scheint nicht so leicht zu sein wie andere Briefe. Als ihr ihn öffnet, fallen zwei Goldmünzen heraus.* Werte Redaktion, mit Erschrecken musste ich die letzten Tage am eigenen Leib erfahren, was aus unserer Stadt geworden ist. Ich ersuche euch meinen Leserbrief zu veröffentlichen. Dem muss Einhalt geboten und die Leuten darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden! Anbei habe ich den Entwurf für meinen Leserbrief gelegt. Ich wünsche, dass er so abgedruckt wird. Die entsprechende Entlohnung ist ebenfalls im Umschlag enthalten. Für weitere Fragen oder ein persönliches Gespräch mit mir bitte ich euch sich an meinen Butler Dominos zu wenden und mit ihm einen Termin zu vereinbaren. Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus *Es wurde ein gesonderter Brief in den Umschlag gelegt, dessen gut lesbare und besonders saubere Schrift das teure Papier ziert* Sehr geehrte Leser des Kuriers, was ist aus unserer Stadt geworden? Strolche, Diebe und Bettler treiben ihr Unwesen, ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Vor kurzem wurde des nachts in meinem Haus schamlos eingebrochen. Alleine dass ein solcher Vorfall in einem Wohnhaus des alteingesessenen Sturmwinder Adels geschehen kann, ist bestürzend. Unsere Quartiere müssten deutlich besser geschützt werden. Stadtpatroullien müssten aufmerksam sein – nicht mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Gassen schlendern! Oder lassen sie sich etwa bestechen von dem Abschaum der Strasse, so dass sie bewusst wegsehen? Noch verwerflicher ist allerdings das Desinteresse, auf das ich bei der Meldung des Vorfalls gestossen bin: Der Anführer der silbernen Hand war so sehr damit beschäftigt, mit einer jungen Dame zu schäkern, dass er keine Zeit für seine Leute oder mein Anliegen erübrigen konnte. Die Wache nahm den Vorfall zwar auf und versprach, einen Mann vor meinem Haus zu postieren. Doch auch hier wurde man meinem Rang nicht gerecht: Ich wurde mit einer Gefreiten abgespeist, die zwar höflich auftrat, aber mit Sicherheit über keine Kompetenzen verfügt. Verehrte Leser und Bürger Sturmwinds: Unsere Stadt muss wieder werden, was sie einmal war: Sauber, sicher und respektvoll gegenüber dem Adel, der all dies hier finanziert! Ich werde mir ernsthaft darüber Gedanken machen, die bisher immer grosszügig geleisteten Zahlungen an die Verwaltung einzustellen! Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus Zwei weitere Einbrüche In dieser Nacht gab es in zwei Adelshäusern ungebetenen Besuch: In einem Fall stellte erst am frühen Morgen die Dienerschaft fest, dass aus dem Salon die Truhe mit den Wertsachen fehlte und dass in mehreren Zimmern Regale und Schreibtische durchwühlt waren. Im anderen Haushalt hörte eine Magd in der Nacht ungewöhnliche Geräusche und schaute nach, bewaffnet mit einem grossen Küchenmesser. Sie sah eine dunkle, maskierte Gestalt, die sie später als "Mensch, Mann, etwa 1.70 gross, schlank aber kräftig mit dunkler Kleidung, das Gesicht maskiert – beschreiben würde. Doch diese Gestalt sah sie nur einen Augenblick lang. Die Reaktion des dunklen Mannes war schneller als ihre: Er schlug ihr den Gegenstand, den er gerade in der Hand hielt (es stellte sich später heraus, dass es ein silberner Leuchter war) über den Kopf und sie versank in einer gnädigen Bewusstlosigkeit. Auch hier sahen am nächsten Morgen die Zimmer aus, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm durch die Papiere gefegt. Allmählich begannen die Leute auf der Strasse zu reden. Über eine Serie von Einbrüchen bei reichen, adligen Stadtbewohnern. Einige zeigten dabei offene Schadenfreude, andere waren eher besorgt und wieder andere völlig gleichgültig. Lord von Bubenhaus und die Wache Das erste was er tat als er aus dem Fenster schaute war zu kontrollieren ob nun endlich eine Wache vor seinem Haus stand. Beschwerdebriefe an zwei der Wacheinheiten und den Kurier sollten doch wohl genügen, um sein Heim, sein Leben und das seiner geliebten Frau zu schützen. Diese Strolche sollten endlich mal etwas tun für ihr Geld, wenn sie schon nicht den Einbruch verhindern konnten. Grummelnd lehnte er sich auf den Fenstersims, welcher ob des Gewichts leicht knarrte und warf einen Blick hinunter. Und tatsächlich! Dort stand ein Wachmann. Welches der beiden Einheiten diesen aufgestellt hatte war ihm herzlich egal, Hauptsache so eine Dreistigkeit der Diebe würde nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Zudem wollte er seine vielen Goldstücke und die Edelsteine zurück aus denen er eine Kette für seine Estrella anfertigen lassen wollte. Bubenhaus dachte an alles, sogar an seinen Hochzeitstag. Und nun war sein Geschenk dahin, was ihn noch immer wütend machte, wenn er nur vage daran dachte. Der Duft von frischem Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase, woraufhin er das Fenster wieder fest verschloss und noch dreimal kontrollierte, ob es wirklich gesichert war. Der gute Dominos. Wenigstens auf ihn konnte man sich verlassen und so begab er sich in neuer Sicherheit gewogen zum Frühstück. Einbruch bei der Treue der Silbernen Hand Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er gemacht und nun wollte er es durchziehen. Schatten nervte ihn ständig, er solle die "Drecksarbeit" nicht selbst und vor allem nicht alleine machen. So könne man wenigstens noch jemanden verleugnen. Doch was wäre es für ein Leben ohne Risiko? Ein langweiliges. Das stand für ihn fest. Er saß noch eine Weile in der Nähe der Kathedrale und beobachtete, so wie er es die letzten Tage immer mal wieder getan hatte. Die Türen des Paladinordens waren gut gesichert. Es schienen wirklich interessante Dinge in deren verschlossenen Archiven zu ruhen. Sonst würde man gewiss nicht so einen Aufriss darum machen. Er hatte alle möglichen Varianten in das Innere des "Heiligsten" der Lichtdiener einzubrechen durchgespielt. Schlüssel stehlen...zu riskant. Tür aufsprengen...zu laut und vor allem wenig praktikabel. So blieb ihm also zwischen noch vielen weiteren Einfällen der seiner Meinung nach genialste. Schelmisch grinste er, auch wenn er wusste, dass es alles andere als leicht werden würde. Es war spät geworden und wie alle Diebe und Einbrecher bevorzugte auch er die Dunkelheit. Doch dieses Mal sollte es anders sein. Just in diesem Moment erspähte er auch schon seine Eintrittskarte in das scheinbar so wertvolle Archiv. Eine scheinbar tüchtige Frau, welche allerdings des öfteren etwas hysterisch und zickig zu sein schien. Aber das machte ihm nichts, er musste ja nicht weiter mit ihr zu tun haben. Er würde sie auf knappe drei Jahrzehnte schätzen. Eine solch alte Schachtel interessierte ihn wenig. Zudem war sie recht klein und hatte nur eine recht durchschnittliche Figur. Es gab rein gar nichts, was ihn auch nur annährend gereizt hätte. Dennoch hatte er sie auserkoren, denn sie schien ab und zu recht abwesend. So schlenderte er in die Kathedrale und kniete sich zum Beten nieder. Er musste nur noch warten, dass die Dame zu den Ordensräumen gehen würde. Nach knapp einer Stunde ließ sich die Ritterin auch blicken, huschte aber zuerst ins Lazarett, wo sie einige Zeit verbrachte. Leise grummelte er, denn Geduld war nicht gerade einer seiner Stärken. Zudem schmerzte sein Knie, was vom harten Steinboden gequält wurde. Endlich verließ sie den Saal wieder und stieg zu den Ordensräumen im unteren, linken Flügel hinab. Auf leisen Sohlen folgte er ihr, schlich sich hinterher und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt welcher in den Sekunden entstand bevor die Tür wieder leise ins Schloss fiel. Diese schwere Stahltür zu sprengen, wäre selbst für einen Goblin oder Gnom eine Herausforderung gewesen. Doch seine Menschenkenntnis hatte sich wieder einmal bewährt, aber er war eben gut und konnte sich in dem Fall explosive Handlungen sparen. Schnell und möglichst lautlos verschwand er hinter einer der dicken Steinsäulen. Nach nur drei Minuten ging sie auch schon wieder, was ihm freien Raum und hoffentlich viel Zeit für seine "Nachforschungen" bringen würde. Das leise Klicken fiel ihm allerdings nicht auf, da er sich schon über die Schränke hergemacht hatte um wichtige Informationen zu erlangen. Anders als bei dem alten Bubenhaus, suchte er hier jedoch so, dass man es nicht gleich merken sollte. Er entfernte nur die Akten und Baupläne, welche er für wichtig erachtete und unterließ es diesmal das Archiv und den Ordensraum völlig zu verwüsten. Nachdem er etliche Namenslisten, Baupläne und Rechnungen in seine Umhängetasche gestopft hatte, schlich er sich zurück zur großen Stahltür. Als er jedoch den Griff herunter drückte, geschah...nichts. Für einen Moment war er wie paralysiert. Hatte sie etwa wieder abgeschlossen? Ein leises Grummeln kam über seine Lippen. Da war er nun. Eingesperrt in den Ordensräumen der Treue der Silbernen Hand. Dennoch blieb er überraschend gelassen und setze sich hinter eine der großen Steinsäulen, wo man ihn nicht sehen würde, wenn man den Raum betrat. Dort würde er warten bis jemand wieder kam, so dass er sich hinaus schleichen könne. Ein guter Plan, doch nach vier Stunden protestierte sein Magen lautstark. Er hätte vorher doch noch etwas mehr essen sollen. Unzufrieden schnaubte er, wurde aber sofort wieder aufmerksam als er das Geräusch des Schlosses vernahm. Er linste um die Ecke und erspähte die Dame, welche ihn auch, wenn auch unfreiwillig, rein gelassen hatte. Er wartete bis sie sich einem Schrank zuwandt. Lautlos huschte er zur Tür und schlüpfte leise hindurch. Um ein Einrasten von außen möglichst zu vermeiden, bremste er die Tür noch mit seinen Händen ab und ließ sie sanft ins Schloss gleiten. Anschließend spazierte er möglichst unauffällig aus der Kathedrale, nickte den Paladinen davor noch freundlich zum Abschied zu. Die Pläne mussten nun zu Schatten, doch er würde erst einmal etwas essen gehen. Das hatte er sich verdient. Irgendwo in Sturmwind - Schatten, Paladine und Informationen Schatten sass einmal mehr von einem Stapel Papiere. Als es unvermittelt an der Tür klopfte, räumte Schatten diese rasch in eine Schublade und öffente erst danach die Tür. "Ahhh... Du bist es." Schatten entspannte sich wieder und liess den Gast ein. "Du bringst mir die Sachen von Zwielicht, richtig?" Chamäleon nickte und überreichte nach einer kurzen Begrüssung einen Stapel Papiere, die durch eine Schnur zusammengehalten wurden. "Ich hab' schon ein paar Leute reden gehört. Der Bubenhaus scheint ziemlich Wind um die Sache zu machen." Schatten nickte. "Das war ja mit unser Ziel. Sie sollen auch Angst bekommen, das ist unser Auftrag. Wenn der Bubenhaus so weitermacht, dann wird es mir eine Freude sein, wenn er als erster erfahren darf, wie es weitergeht. Wird über die Sache bei den Paladinen auch schon geredet?" Chamäleon schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe zumindest nichts gehört bis jetzt. Vielleicht schämen sie sich ja, dass man in ihre Räume einbrechen kann." Die beiden grinsten. "Wie auch immer, wenn du was hörst, gib mir Bescheid. Ich muss wissen, was auf den Strassen geredet wird. Ich warte auch noch auf Informationen von der Hand. Schliesslich müssen wir auch wieder Bericht erstatten über den Verlauf der Operation." Chamäleon nickte erneut und verschwand dann wieder. Sturmwind - Kathedralenplatz (aus der Sicht von Ekarios) Es war etwas Zeit vergangen seit dem Einbruch, der Tag einer weiteren Ordensversammlung war angebrochen, genauer gesagt neigte er sich gen Abend. Ekarios stieg langsam die Steinstufen herauf, seine Rüstung aufs reinlichste gesäubert und bemüht nicht zu laufen wie ein Bauer vornherübergebeugt sondern langsam und elegant. Leise verfluchte er die Rüstung welche ihn um ein Viertel seines Körpergewichts schwerer machte, mindestens. Aber als er nochmal den Kopf reckte, riss er sich zusammen und schwieg. Die Scharlachroten, wieder standen sie da den Eingang flankierend. Es war eine Anmassung, eine Verhöhnung der Silbernen, nichts anderes. Sie standen da und äfften seinen Orden nach, jener der versuchte einem anderen Orden krampfhaft nachzueifern um der Bevölkerung eine Anlaufstelle aus Ruhe und Mitgefühl zu bieten doch war ihm die langlebigkeit diverser scharlachroten Splittergruppen bisher glücklicherweise erspart geblieben und so kam es, dass ein leicht höhnisches Lächeln seine Lippen zierte. Endlich war er oben angekommen, exakt dreissig mörderische Stufen und er spürte wie sich seine Atmung zwanghaft verkürzen wollte. Er kämpfte dagegen an, zwang sich sogar ein Lächeln auf als er die beiden Schandflecke begutachtete. Höflichst und nach aussen hin Respektvoll grüsste er die beiden jungen Männer mit einem kurzen: "Licht" und trat mit gerecktem Kinn in die Kathedrale ein. Ein Genuss, so war es doch als er die zwei viel zu spät nachrufen hörte, ein Gruss der sich mittlerweile eher zu einer Formsache entwickelt hatte. Ein schiefes Grinsen verunstaltete sein höfliches Lächeln von eben zum grossen Teil und er stützte sich an der kalten Steinwand ab um seine Atmung zu regulieren. Er wischte sich über die nasse Stirn wie er sie erst jetzt bemerkte als ihm eine Schweissperle auf den markanten Wangenknochen fiel. Er schritt leise den leicht verzierten Marmorgang entlang, beobachtete die Leute links und rechts wie sie entweder beteten oder sich leise unterhielten. Es war wie ein eigenes Reich hier drin, Leute die sie schätzen für das was sein Orden tat, würde man diese Leute auffordern für das Licht einzustehen, würden sie sich in die erste Reihe stellen. Lichtgläubige aufs innigste und zornig, ja sie alle waren hasserfüllt im innersten das wusste er, er konnte es sogar spüren. Nochmal liess er den Blick schweifen und diesmal erkannte er auch weshalb. Schwärze, von Kopf bis Fuss die sogar bis ins innerste der Seele gereichte kniete hier und tat so als würde sie beten. Wenn die Scharlachroten eine Verhöhnung waren, dann war dies pure Blassphemie. Er blähte langsam die Nasenflügel auf und stob die Luft wieder aus, es war purer Trotz dass er sich allernächst zu dem schwarzen Ritter hinkniete und sein Stossgebet gen Licht richtete. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er das Glockenbimmeln überhörte welches den Beginn der Versammlung einläutete und als er dann endlich den Schlüssel zur Türe seines Ordens im Schloss drehte und eintrat, hörte er schon von weitem die harsche Diskussion über das nie endende Thema welches sich gerade oberhalb dieser Räume breitmachte und sie alle verspottete. Er gesellte sich an die Seite jener Ritterin, die sich so wehement gegen eine aktive Rolle in dieser Sache aussprach, dass es schon gegen die Richtlinien der wahren SIlberhand gesprochen hätte. Er lächelte sanft und neigte sich zu ihr zu einem kurzen Wangenkuss ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich an der Diskussion beteiligte, aufs Schärfste und zwar übernahm er den Gegenpart zu eben dieser Ritterin, seiner Verlobten. Eine Stunde war mittlerweile vergangen, ewiges Hin und Her und keine Lösung in Sicht die auch nur ansatzweise irgendwem was nützen würde. Er kannte solche Diskussionen, selten waren sie von Erfolg gekrönt bis das Oberhaupt eine Entscheidung fällte und somit eine Machtwort sprach. Er blickte die Reihe entlang, viele Paladine, viele die wahrlich ehrenhaft handelten, es gab kein schwarzes Schaf unter ihnen und das erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Jeder hatte sich diesen Platz auf dem er oder sie stand wahrlich verdient, so sollte es sein und er besah den Lordkommandanten beinahe schon mit einem liebevollen lächeln, weil er genau seinem Bild eines Anführers entsprach. Wohl auch ein wenig Stolz und Vatergefühle schwang in seinen Gefühlen mit, immerhin war der Mann geschlagene fünfzehn Jahre jünger und doch hatte er es jetzt schon so weit gebracht. Er war sich sicher dass Lightguards Name in zehn Jahren genauso mit der Ehrfurcht ausgesprochen wurde wie Lichtbringer. So bemerkte er nicht, dass sich die Miene die er so liebevoll betrachtete sich immer mehr veränderte, beinahe schon fratzenhaft und dunkle rote Flecken bildeten sich auf seinem Gesicht und Ekarios wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er plötzlich laut und mit gebietender Stimme die Vertagung der Gespräche anordnete und die Sitzung schloss. Ekarios riss die Augen auf und sog die Luft zittrig durch den Mund ein, flehte zum Licht dass es nicht geschehe und doch verliess sein Oberhaupt mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Er bemerkte dass auch andere völlig verblüfft waren, manche standen da und waren völlig perplex, dachten er käme gleich wieder zurück und wagten sich nicht zu rühren. Ein leises Raunen erhob sich im Raum, einem Bienenschwarm gleich. Die Ritterin neben sich stürzte aus den heiligen Hallen, eilte dem Ritter nach und so wurden auch die letzten aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Langsam leerte sich der Raum doch einer blieb und wartete. Ekarios setzte sich an einen Tisch und starrte im leeren Raum umher, er kannte dies Verhalten von ehemaligen Lordkommandanten. Im tiefsten inneren wusste er aber, dass dieser hier nur überfordert war weil es noch alles neu für ihn war, dass auch er bald die innere Ruhe erlangen würde um solche Tage zu überstehen. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bücherregal und er runzelte die Stirn, Lücken. Seit wann gab es Lücken in ihren Regalen? Jedes einzelne war bisher zum Bersten voll mit diversen Unterlagen und nun gab es freien Platz? Er schob den Stuhl beiseite und trat ans Regal heran, begann die Schriftrollen zu durchsuchen, seine Suche wurde immer hektischer und panischer. Es fehlten eindeutig Sachen und zwar gezielte Sachen. Er sah hinter sich in der Hoffnung er würde jemanden finden mit dem er den entsetzen Blick teilen konnte aber da war niemand. .....leise pochende Stille, ein unangenehmes Gefühl als ob es ihm den Hals abschnürte, Beklommenheit.... ....Sorge... ...Angst.... Sturmwind - Schrecksekunden (geschrieben von Sída) Geräuschvoll wühlte die dürre Rothaarige in einem Haufen Rüstteile herum. Krachend brach der, wie es schien, über Jahre angehäufte Berg in sich zusammen, leere Flaschen kullerten über den Boden, gesellten sich zu einzelnen Plattenhandschuhen und einem schartigen Kurzschwert. Wo bei allen Dämonen...? Endlich tasteten die weißen Finger ein kupfernes Gefäß, versehen mit komplizierten Rohrgebilden und einem Schraubdeckel. Eines der Zusatzgeräte für ihre Destille, klein, filligran - und sauteuer. Sie hatte es verloren geglaubt, zuerst, denn wenn man sich in den eher beschiedenen Büroräumen umsah, die scheinbar auch mehreren Personen als Schlafzimmer dienten, merkte man, dass hier kein allzu ordentlicher Mensch leben konnte. Wäschestücke lagen auf dem Boden herum, neben Bergen von Decken und Kissen - ein Bett gab es nicht, und der Tisch war beladen mit Geschirr, Säckchen und Dosen, Flaschen und Kekspackungen. Zuerst hatte sie es verloren geglaubt. Dann jedoch war ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke gekommen. Einbrecher! Sie hatte die schwere, klemmende Eichentüre bis gestern kaum einmal abgeschlossen. Bis... Bis sie wieder einmal gemerkt hatte, dass es ein Fehler war, Menschen zu vertrauen. Mistkerl. Und dabei hätte sie sich beinahe gewünscht, er würde ihr schöne Augen machen, oder so. Aber wirklich nur beinahe, und nur ein paar verwirrte Stunden lang. Nun, da war das Gerät, nicht gestohlen, sondern verlegt. Sie verstaute es dort, wo sie es in Kürze brauchen würde und schulterte ihre Tasche. An der Türe fingerte sie den klobigen neuen Schlüssel heraus, zog sie zu, und schloss sorgfälltig ab. Vielleicht war er es, der die reichen Häuser in den letzten Tagen geplündert hatte. Lady Lightblade straffte die Schultern, hob das Kinn - und stolperte dem Abend entgegen. "Smiling" Jack auf Beutezug (geschrieben von Jacoby) Seine hastigen Schritte verhallten langsam in einer Hafengasse. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Noch ein paar Schritte, eine Biegung nach rechts. Ja. Er fühlte kalten Stein in seinem Rücken, schloss die Augen und beruhigte seinen Atem. Nachdem er sich eine Weile lang davon überzeugt hatte, dass ihm wirklich niemand gefolgt war, fiel sein Blick auf den großen Lederbeutel in seinen Händen. Der verdammte Bettler hatte nicht gelogen. Jacoby - oder "Smiling" Jack wie er sich selbst gern wegen der Narben an seinen Mundwinkeln nannte - löste mit zittrigen Fingern das dünne Lederband, was den Beutel verschlossen hielt. Farbenfroher Schimmer schlug sich auf seinem Gesicht nieder wie ein Regenbogen, selbst im sachten Licht des Abendmondes. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er das Funkeln der unzähligen Edelsteine und Münzen und ließ den gesamten Abend noch ein mal revue passieren. Es war so einfach gewesen! Der zwielichtige Bettler hatte ihm einen Tipp gegeben. Jack war neu in der Stadt und hatte keine Ahnung was die Adligen in letzter Zeit umtrieb. Aber er sah eine Gelegenheit, wenn sie sich ihm bot. Und er griff zu. Mit all der Zerstreuung um diese Einbrüche, wer würde einen weiteren da bemerken? Wer würde ihn suchen oder gar verdächtigen? Es war perfekt. Sein Informant hatte Jack zwar auch gesagt, dass viele Leute nun zusätzliche Wachen angeheuert hatten, aber das war seine geringste Sorge. Wachen... ha! Und es waren Menschen noch dazu! Bei einem Zwerg hätte er sich weitaus mehr Sorgen gemacht. Das Ziel war schnell gefunden. Eine kleine Villa im edleren Viertel von Sturmwind, gerade an der Grenze die den superreichen Adel von den neureichen trennte. Hier hatten die Leute genug Geld, dass es das Risiko lohnen würde, aber gleichzeitig wenig genug, um kein ganzes Heer für die Bewachung ein zu setzen. Und die Leute waren arrogant. Selbst nach allem was in letzter Zeit geschehen war, ließen sie ihr Haus so gut wie unbewacht, sie gingen sogar aus zu einem Ball am Königshof - lediglich zwei Wächter blieben an der Türe zurück! Zwei Wächter. Jack hatte das Haus tagelang beobachtet. Morgens. Abends. Nachts. So hatte er vom Plan der "Herrschaften" erfahren, den besagten Ball zu besuchen und außerdem auch, wann die Wachen wechselten, wie sie sich verhielten, ob sie sich kannten und am wichtigsten: dass sie gerne einen über'n Durst tranken. Zwerge tranken immer. Literweise. Und sie wurden und wurden nicht betrunken. Bei Menschen allerdings war die Sache eine andere, und genau hier setzte Jacks Plan an. Er hatte selbst einen recht robusten Magen. Die lange Zeit auf See, die Mahlzeiten aus Tintenfischeingeweiden und halbgarem Fisch gemischt mit unzähligen Litern Grog hatten dafür gesorgt. Und er hatte oft den einen oder anderen Raufbold in den Hafenkneipen unter den Tisch gesoffen, um ihm anschließend die Taschen aus zu nehmen. Manchmal zwar ohne großen Erfolg... er rieb' sich bei diesem Gedanken reflexartig über die Narben an seinen Mundwinkeln... aber er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Inzwischen konnte er sowohl sich, als auch diese Wachleute vor sich sehr gut einschätzen. Und nach seiner Menschenkenntnis handelte es sich bei diesen Prachtexemplaren um "Doof und durstig". Noch dazu war es ein kühler Abend, an dem man ein wärmendes Getränk nur schwer abschlagen konnte. Bewaffnet mit diesem Wissen und einem großen Krug, der zu recht als Aufschrift nur "XXX" trug, hatte Jacoby sich also diesen "hart arbeitenden" Männern genähert und sie zu einem freundschaftlichen Umtrunk eingeladen. Ihre anfänglichen Zweifel und Disziplin hatten sich im Angesicht eines freunschaftlichen "Kumpels" mit kostenlosem Alkohol sehr schnell gegeben. Nicht ohne Grund hatte Jack den teuren Schnaps gekauft. Es hatte ihn die letzten Silberlinge aus seiner Tasche gekostet, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Der durchschnittliche Wachmann wurde viel zu schlecht bezahlt und seit alle fähigen Männer mit einem Mindestmaß an Hirn zur Front im Norden berufen worden waren, stand es auch mit der Intelligenz eines privaten Wächters nicht zum Besten. Man nahm was man kriegen konnte, und die Auswahl an Dummköpfen in dieser Stadt schien unendlich groß zu sein. Unterbezahlte und zudem unterbelichtete Wächter lehnten auf keinen Fall einen Gratistrunk ab, für den sie sonst einen ganzen Wochenlohn hätten zahlen müssen. Dass Jack selbst nicht mittrank war ihnen wohl erst fiel zu spät aufgefallen - während sie ihren Rausch ausschliefen. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Nachdem Jack die besinnungslosen Trunkenbolde in eine Seitengasse geschleift hatte, verschaffte er sich Zugang zum Haus - einer der Wächter hatte freundlicherweise einen Notschlüsselbund bei sich. Er war die Treppen hinauf gestiegen, direkt in die Gemächer der Hausbesitzer, und hatte sich peinlich an das gehalten was er gehört hatte. Noch bevor er sich daran machte, Matratzen, Nachtschränke und Sekretäre nach Wertsachen zu durchsuchen, zerrte er sämtliche Schubladen des großen Schreibtisches auf, welchen er im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer der Herrschaften fand. Er zerwühlte alles grob, zerrte Papierstapel aus den eichenen Schubladen heraus und warf sie durcheinander, ganz so wie es die Gerüchte bei den bisherigen Verbrechen beschrieben. Erst als er ein zufrieden stellendes Chaos angerichtet hatte, sammelte er den Rest ein: Edelsteine, Schmuck, eine silberne Halskette mit einem Mondstein, ein paar Karneolohrringe in Gold gefasst, mehrere Ringe unterschiedlichen Werts, sowie gut zwei pralle Hände voll mit Gold- und Silbermünzen. Anschließend war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Er hatte seine Beute in einen großen Lederbeutel gestopft, sich vergewissert dass er nicht etwa einen stummen Zeugen übersehen hatte (beziehungsweise ihn nötigenfalls tatsächlich stumm zu machen) und das Haus verlassen. Einige hektische Sprints später befand er sich wieder in einer jener namenlosen Hafengassen die weder Fenster noch Türen aufwiesen und generell nicht beachtet wurden. Und nun war er hier. Die Hände voll Beute und wenn alles gut geklappt hatte sogar ohne das Risiko erwischt zu werden. Jetzt musste er die Beute nur verstecken, bis er sie verticken konnte. Am besten außerhalb der Stadt, in der Beutebucht, wo niemals Fragen gestellt wurden. Auf seine ganz besondere Art und Weise lächelnd, band Jacoby den Beutel wieder zu und schulterte ihn, während er zum Hafen schlenderte, das beruhigende Gewicht seines Totschlägers an seinem Gürtel. Es fing gut an... Im Hügelland, um etwa vier Uhr morgens Die Flammen schlugen hoch in den schwarzen Himmel und erhellten die Umgebung, so dass es trotz der nächtlichen Stunde taghell war. Der Verwalter stellte den Wassereimer auf den Boden. Sie mussten sich nun eingestehen, dass das alles keinen Zweck hatte. Die Hitze brannte in seinem Gesicht, obwohl er weit entfernt von dem Feuer stand. Das Prasseln der Flammen, die gierig das Holz verschlangen, klang ohrenbetäubend, und dennoch überdeckte es nicht das bitterliche Schluchzen der Hauswirtschafterin und der Köchin, die ein Stück hinter ihm am Boden kauerten und sich umschlungen hielten. Doch dieses Weinen war nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie die Geräusche, die inzwischen verstummt waren: Das Kreischen der herrlichen Rassenpferde (ja, sie schrien tatsächlich beinahe menschlich!), die im Stall eingeschlossen gewesen waren, und zu deren Rettung sie nichts mehr hatten tun können. Krachend stürzten Balken des Wohnhauses ein und Funken stoben hoch. Der Verwalter trat noch einige Schritte zurück. Ein Stallbursche kam angerannt. Sein Gesicht war schwarz vom Rauch, nur dort, wo die Tränen ihren Weg gebahnt hatten, leuchtete die weisse Haut. Er hustete heftig. "Jemand muss was für Jonathan tun! Er kann nicht mehr richtig atmen!" Der Verwalter drehte sich zur Wirtschafterin um. Sie war auf dem Gut auch so was wie Heilerin und Krankenschwester und löste sich nun bei den Worten des Burschens aus den Armen der Köchin. Sie folgte dem Jungen zu dem verletzten Stallmeister. Der Verwalter sah zu den Gebäuden. Der Hunger der Flammen schien unersättlich, auch das Lagerhaus war inzwischen in Vollbrand. Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages Der Verwalter hatte sich nach einem anstrengenden Greifenflug als erstes in Sturmwind neue Kleidung besorgt, sich umgezogen und gewaschen, bevor er zu seinem Herren ging. Lord Baurles K. Wischock war überrascht, als sein Verwalter plötzlich im Lamm auftauchte. Seine Überraschung verwandelte sich rasch in Bestürzung, während er sich den traurigen Bericht anhörte. Lord Baurles K. Wischock lebte zwar vorwiegend in Sturmwind und hielt sich dort in seiner Taverne auf, aber er liebte auch seinen grossen Besitz im Hügelland. Oder hatte ihn geliebt, denn offenbar war nun nur noch ein mächtiger Aschehaufen davon übrig geblieben. Lord Baurles K. Wischock war ein eher bescheidener Mann und hatte kaum mit seinen Länderein herumgeprahlt. Er hatte das grosse Gut aber oft besucht und den Wein, der dort heranwuchs, schenkte er in seiner Taverne aus. Es hatte ihm immer Freude bereitet, auf den grossen Koppeln die Fohlen der edlen Rösser zu beobachten, die fröhlich herumtollten. Und nun waren sie alle jämmerlich in den Flammen verendet. Aber zumindest hatte es unter dem Personal keine Toten gegeben. Das warnende Kreischen des zahmen Papageis im Wohnzimmer hatte die Leute rechtzeitig geweckt, so dass sie sich noch in Sicherheit bringen konnten und nur die Wagemutigen, die noch erfolglos versucht hatten, das Vieh und die Pferde zu retten, litten unter den Folgen einer Rauchvergiftung. Als der Verwalter sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, brütete Lord Baurles K. Wischock noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Der Mann hatte ihm erzählt, dass das Gut beinahe von Anfang an in Vollbrand gestanden hätte. Die Flammen hatten nicht nach und nach von einem Ort auf die anderen Gebäude übergegriffen, sondern gleich mehrere Gebäude hatten von Beginn an gebrannt. Und zwar so schnell und heftig: Jemand musste mit irgendeinem Brandbeschleuniger nachgeholfen haben. Somit war dies kein schreckliches Unglück – sondern offensichtlich eine gezielte Tat. Natürlich hatte er Feinde, das war in seiner Position kaum zu vermeiden. Aber er hatte nicht sehr oft über seine Besitztümer ausserhalb Sturmwinds gesprochen. Eigentlich sogar gar nie. Hin und wieder hatte er mit Freunden darüber korrespondiert… Er fuhr hoch. Natürlich. Er hatte zum Beispiel Sinclair von Bubenhaus in einem Brief darüber geschrieben. Und bei Sinclair war eingebrochen worden. Nicht nur bei ihm, bei anderen auch noch. Deshalb hatte ja auch Lord Baurles K. Wishock zusätzliche Leute eingestellt, um sein Haus in Sturmwind besser zu bewachen. Er sprang so unvermittelt auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm zu Boden stürzte. Er musste zur Wache. Dieser Brand war kein Zufall, sondern ein gezielter Anschlag auf ihn – so wie es die Einbrüche bei den anderen Adelsleuten gewesen waren. Jemand wollte sie systematisch fertig machen. Aber weshalb? Und wer? Und was würde als nächstes kommen?!" "Schatten" der Flammen Schatten beobachtete die Flammen. Sie waren hungrig - so hungrig wie vermutlich auch das Feuer im Hügelland gewesen war. Dies hier war hingegen nur das gemütliche Feuer im Kamin, das von Schatten gerade mit einer Menge Pergament gefüttert wurde. Schatten vermied es immer, Spuren zu legen und so gingen auch alle Papiere in Flammen auf, die irgendwie verfänglich waren. Sie wurden nicht mehr benötigt. Schatten wusste inzwischen genug und hatte dieses Wissen längst schon mit Chamäleon, Zwielich und der Hand geteilt. Alles lief wie geplant. Wunderbar. Geheime Botschaften (geschrieben von Reia) »Hey Mädchen, ich hab was für euch!« So, wie die Stimme krächzte und piepste, konnte sie nur von einem Gnom stammen. »Danke, Herr - das ist sehr freundlich von euch.« Miara schüttelte die kleine Blechdose und die wenigen Kupferstücke klingelten hell. Dann wartete sie und hoffte auf das Geräusch von Münzen, die der Gnom wohl in ihre Dose werfen würde. Doch sie hörte nichts, nur Passanten, die vorrüberzogen und keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen schienen - aber wer beachtete schon eine Bettlerin am Straßenrand, noch dazu, wenn sie eine Augenbinde trug. Ob der Gnom noch vor ihr war? Da waren seine Schritte, sie trippelten rechts von ihr. Sie hörte, wie er sich neben sie auf das Mäuerchen setzte. Miara verharrte. Was wollte der Gnom von ihr? Sie rutschte zur Seite und überlegte, ob er wohl etwas sagen würde. Als nichts geschah, fasste sie sich ein Herz, räusperte sie sich und sprach den Gnom an. »Was wollt ihr von mir?« Miara versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Sie hörte, wie der Gnom nervös hin und her rutschte. »Man bat mich, euch etwas zu geben - das hier.« Leder knarzte - eine Tasche vielleicht - dann bemerkte sie, wie etwas ihre Hand streifte. Instinktiv griff sie danach, drehte es zwischen den Fingern, fühlte Papier. »Macht den Umschlag ja nicht auf!« Die Worte des Gnoms machten ihr Angst. Warum gab ihr jemand einen Briefumschlag? »Herr Gnom, was ist das für ein Umschlag?« Sie hörte den Gnom tief durchatmen und als er sprach, tat er es leise. »Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, und ehrlich gesagt: Ich will es auch nicht wissen. Den Umschlag hat mir ein Mann gegeben und mir lediglich aufgetragen, ich solle ihn euch geben - und eine Goldmünze dazu, als Belohnung. Euch, und keiner anderen! Und: Der Umschlag darf unter keinen Umständen geöffnet werden.« Miara schluckte. »Aber was soll ich mit dem Umschlag machen, Herr Gnom?« »In den nächsten Tagen wird jemand zu euch kommen. Der ist sehr wichtig! Und wenn er kommt und das Wort Wirbelsturm sagt, gebt ihm den Umschlag.« Miara zögerte. Es kam vor, dass man Bettlern Aufträge gab – aber wenn es ein Goldstück als Belohnung gab, musste etwas sehr Wichtiges im Umschlag sein. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Kloß im Hals. »Herr Gnom, und ... was mache ich, wenn ich den Umschlag verliere? Oder ihn mir jemand klaut?« »Das wäre schlecht! Der Mann sagte, wenn etwas schief laufe, dann würden wir Bekanntschaft machen mit dem Monster im Kanal!« »Beim Licht!« Miara schrie auf. »Psst! Beruhigt euch doch – das wird schon gut gehen. Und schließlich gibt es ein Goldstück dafür.« Sie wollte nicht in den Kanal, sie wollte auch den Umschlag nicht. Sie wollte, dass der Gnom fort wäre und sie nie getroffen hätte. Andererseits würde sie lange von einer Goldmünze leben können – das hieß, wenn sie die Sache überlebte und nicht im Rachen des Kanalmonsters endete. Kurz darauf hörte Miara ein Klimpern in der Dose und fühlte das Gewicht. Das musste eine große Münze sein – die Goldmünze! Miaras Herz setzte kurz aus. Schließlich überwand sie sichtlich ihre Angst, setzte sich aufrecht hin und atmete tief durch. »Ich hoffe, er kommt bald, dieser Mann!« Miaras Stimme war leise, aber beherrscht. Sie hörte, wie der Gnom sich erhob. »Licht mit euch, arme Frau.« Nur Miara wusste, warum er so nervös klang. »Möge das Licht euch eure Gabe vergelten, Herr Gnom.« Mit zitternden Fingern steckte sie den Umschlag weg, der Angstschweiß ihrer Finger hatte die Oberfläche gewellt. »Und möge das Licht die Sache gut ausgehen lassen«, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Notiz Der Artikel wird parallel zum Realmforum aktuell gehalten und noch weiter ergänzt. Kategorie:RP-Events